Perfection
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: After Nudge has an argument with Max, Iggy reminds her of how beautiful she really is. This turns into the two dating. Which then turns to them having sex. Which of course, turns into drama. Especially since Max disapproves of the two seeing eachother. Niggy, Fax, Lemons, Language, No Wings.
1. Chapter 1

Silver: I know this supposed to be uploaded on Christmas. But...hell...I got shit to do.

Nudge: 'The following is non-profit, fan based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/Movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release!'

Perfection

Ch. 1

She stood there listening to the lecture Max was giving. It was something new that was never really a big concern until today. Nudge didn't think much of it. Therefore, she debated back.

"You're too young to be dressed like that!" Max spat.

"Max. You dress like this!"

"I'm older than you by how much again?"

"That's not fair!" Nudge stated her case, "I'm wearing revealing clothes. So what? I'm wearing it because it makes ME feel nice. It's not like I'm going around to get attention! If I wanted that, I'd just start flying around naked or something!"

"You're practically naked already! I can see your ass crack for Christ-sake!"

Needless to say, all of this got the 'attention' of Iggy. He got up from his comfortable spot on the couch to join the possibly perverted conversation.

"Max!" Nudge stomped on the last syllable, "Come on! I'm not some baby who needs to be covered up!"

Max sighed, "I'm not saying you half be dressed up all pretty n' proper for everything. But you know damn well that if I guy sees a girl like," she took a moment to glare at Nudge's distasteful attire; "this...then they're going to think she's easy."

Offended, "Did you just call me 'easy'? Cause I'm wearing,"

"Oh shut up Nudge! Look in the mirror! You look like..." The older of the two huffed trying to restrain herself. Trying not to say something, she doesn't mean. Something that would hurt her.

"Go ahead Max." Nudge, either out of defiance or courage, "Say it."

Max took a step forward. She didn't want to say it, but that's what was necessary. A few inches taller and even less inches from her, Martinez leaned over Nudge making sure it was absolutely clear.

"Nudge...You look like a hooker."

Interrupting, "I think she looks perfect."

Iggy didn't want something like that to sink in. To be injected into her soul only to contaminate it. He wanted Nudge to stay the way she was.

"Iggy." Max said. "I'm rolling my eyes."

Giving a very patronizing smile, "That's nice. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to try a different way of talking to her. You know. Not like I'm some sort of God who should be obeyed on the spot."

She'd had enough of it. Max left the room in suppressed rage. Nudge's hand covered her weeping eyes.

"Nudge, are you okay?" Iggy asked taking a step.

"No!" she cried. "I'm not trying to pick up any guys! I'm not, not trying to get laid or any of that shit! I just wanted to dress up and look pretty! You know?" She bowed her head letting the tears miss her cheeks and hit the floor. "How could Max..."

"Nudge." Iggy interrupted. "Didn't you hear me? I said you look perfect." The running gag wasn't very effective.

Still crying, "You can't see asshole!"

"Alright then." Iggy walked up to her. Reaching out, he found her trembling hand and brought it into his sturdy grasp. "Tell me what perfection looks like."

Nudge's head shot back up, just in time to catch a kiss. A soft and gentle gesture that blocked out the world.

She jumped back in shock, "Iggy!"

"Sorry! I meant to kiss your forehead."

"You're not sorry!" Nudge complained, followed by her own kiss to the cheek. "Thanks Ig." She whipped her face and began to walk away.

"Uh Nudge." Iggy called.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"What does perfection look like?"

She giggled. After all, it should be fair to tell the man she's had a crush on what she looks like.

"I'm wearing blue booty shorts. The spiked belt hanging off the waistline and looping at my thigh is going past them. My shirt is,"

He stopped her, "No."

"No?" she asked.

"You Nudge. What do you look like?" The white knight claimed his princess, "You are perfection. So I want to know what you look like."

The tears didn't matter anymore. It was like, Max had never hurt her. As if, nothing could hurt her.

"I'm about five foot five." Nudge began.

Suddenly, Iggy placed his hand on Nudge's head. It was as random as it sounds. Not to mention awkward.

"What're you doing?" she asked making sure there was a 'what the fuck' element in her tone.

"Trying to get a grasp of what you're talking about." It was as corny as it sounded. Nudge couldn't keep from laughing. And she saw that Iggy was trying not to laugh at his own pun.

"My skin is a wood-brown and my hair is a curly black." Fingertip to the knuckles, Iggy slid his hand down Nudge's face feeling her statement. The silk like texture of her pampered hair thinning and thinning as he went down further.

Then, he reached her blushing cheek. Not that it matters if he could see her cheeks or not. Her skin tone wouldn't allow it to be too noticeable.

She felt, mysterious. He wanted to know more about her body. Not in an erotic sense. But the way you hold onto someone you never want to let go.

"What else?" He asked.

"I'm...kind of." Nudge was struggling to find words. She wanted him now more than she's ever imagined. She wanted him think of her as what he said: perfect.

"I...I'm..."

"Cute." Iggy interrupted. "A bit of a chatterbox but I can stand it since you have a sexy voice." He wrapped her in close with his other hand. "You're adorable when you're scared. But I never want you to be."

"Iggy." Nudge giggled. "Are you...trying to say...that you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Why would I want you to be my girlfriend?" A speedy little kiss on the lip and a whisper, "When you can be my queen?"

END

Jet: Don't worry, the sex is coming up.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver: Happy New Year! I know it's a little late to say that but...fuck.

Max: You forgot to mention that I'm not 15 in this fic.

Gazzy: So are we all living with Max?

Angel: When is everyone gonna show up?

Fang: Am I dating Max or are we married?

Nudge: When are Iggy & I gonna fuck?

Silver: I'm getting to it!

Iggy: 'The following is non-profit, fan based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/Movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release!'

Perfection

Ch. 2

Nudge laid underneath Iggy wrapped in his warm arms. Her fingers tangled through his pale locks as his hands secured her back. The two still couldn't believe that they were dating.

Well, that's half-true.

The only thing they were having trouble with, was coming up for air between make-out sessions. Who could blame them?

All Iggy had to do was introduce his lips to hers. There was something about the way he lolled and pulled her tongue that enticed Nudge. Once she tasted him, her mind wasn't hers to control. She was all his to command.

He took control over everything. He made her leg folded up letting his hand slid against her smooth hairless hamstring. How he made her moan as their lips smacked.

It was pissing Max off.

"Those two are still making out?" Fang asked coming into the kitchen.

"Not anymore!" Max snarled getting up.

She left her lunch at the table and started searching under the kitchen sink.

"Uh Max, what're you doing?" Fang's question was answered when she popped back up holding a spray bottle filled with water marked 'Bad Total'.

She marched right up to the couch (yeah, they couldn't even go up to her room), and began squirting the two lovebirds.

"Down boy!" Max ordered Iggy. "No humping my little sister!"

Iggy fell to the floor, "Ah! What the fuck Max?"

Nudge desperately covered her scalp, "No! My hair!"

Now having their attention, "You two need to move in together if you're gonna act like this!"

Iggy sat up, "Uh, aren't we living with you? You know, since she's 16 and in high school."

Then the real reason for Max's anger emerged.

"And you're 19 and in college! Nudge! Date someone your own age!"

Nudge stood up mocking her sister-like figure, "We've known each other since we were kids Max! I think I can trust him!"

Iggy laid on the floor silently listening to the two girls babble. Well, that's half-true. The only thing his ears picked up was two female voices being tossed at one another in yells. All he knew was that the louder one was Max and the faster spoken one was Nudge.

What he did manage to understand was that Max wanted Nudge to stop doing things on a whim. Nudge wanted Max to back off and that dating Iggy wasn't a whim. Max thought it was wrong for her to be with someone 3-years older and at 16. Nudge reminded her that Max herself had two boyfriends before Fang.

He figured after a minute or so of this, it was time to interfere.

"Okay Max." Iggy stood up and hooked his arm around the sexy girl on his left. This caused both women to cease arguing. "I want you to know something."

He cuffed the woman's chin and pressed his lips to her waiting cheek. A bold move that seemed to work. Max hushed and Nudge gasped.

He pulled away after a moment and asked, "Does it seem like I don't love Nudge? I'm not gonna show up to her school making out with her. I'm not gonna do anything to hurt Nudge's chances of becoming an adult. And I'm not gonna hurt her...period."

The woman on his left spoke up, "No, but if you don't let go of me, I'm gonna kick your ass before Fang finds out."

Max never wanted her floors and doors to creak. She and Fang made sure that the house was sound proof through months of hard labor and remodeling. Today, it backfired.

Guess what light-brown haired 20-year-old just got kissed by a blind man?

At first, Nudge was horrified by the sight of her love kissing another woman. Mix it with the speech he uttered about her, and you have a snickering African-American.

"Nudge?" Ig asked.

"Pfft! Yeah?" Nudge scoffed.

"You two moved into different places in the time it took me to stand up didn't you?"

"Yep. He-He!"

"You're further to my left away from the couch?"

"Yeah!"

"Max is giving me a 'death glare' isn't she?"

Fang tapped him on the shoulder, "No, that's me."

Two words could express Iggy & Max's faces: 'Oh Shit'. However, it was in two different ways. Iggy, of course was nervous that Fang would hold a grudge for the incident.

Nicholas Fang looked at his girlfriend of two years with no expression. No rage, no sorrow, no emotion worth a damn. Lord knows that it was scaring Max Martinez to death.

"Listen Fang." Nudge began, "It was an accident. Iggy didn't mean to,"

"I know Nudge." This childish smirk emerged from his face, "I was watching the entire time."

Iggy pivoted to face Fang's general direction, "Sorry about that man."

A brotherly pat on the arm, and all was well. Someone should tell Max that.

Her 21-year-old boyfriend walked away not saying a word. She wanted him to acknowledge her for it. Nudge got a smile and Iggy received a pat. What the hell was frightening her about those particular things?

Nudge watched as her sister's legs wobbled as she did the best she could to walk normally. Her buckling ankles under each step. The shivering hamstrings.

Worst of all, the pants fabric around her pussy was darkening.

'_Is_ _Max...wetting herself?_' Nudge thought. '_No! There's no way! Max is the strongest person I know! Plus, Fang would never do anything to Max that would make her...wait. Why did we spend months sound proofing the house?_'

"Nudge." Ig alerted snapping her out of it. "You there?"

Hesitating, "Y-yeah. I'm here."

"We alone?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna make out again?" Ig asked with a proud smile.

Nudge had to laugh for a second.

"What?" he asked still grinning?

Suddenly, a hand took his and pulled. A certain giggle kept reverberating in his ears. That oh so sexy voice of Nudge's lead him.

Up the stairs. Down the hall. Second door on the right.

Then...Nudge pushed Iggy backward. He collapsed onto a place he would become very familiar with.

Nudge Ride's bed.

Until Next Time.

Silver: I promise, the next chapter will have sex!

Nudge: I didn't think it would be this soon but, YAY!

Angel & Gazzy: WHEN DO WE COME IN?

Silver: At the end. When Nudge gets pregnant and the two are married.

Iggy: WHAT!? DUDE! Why would you give away the ending!

Silver: (Troll face) I'm just messing with you guys! I have no idea how this gonna end. Angel, Gazzy, Ella, & Val Martinez will be introduced a bit later.

Gazzy: How much later?

Silver: Chapter 6, tops.


	3. Chapter 3

Silver: In honor of MLK day, here's a black girl getting busy with a white guy.

Nudge: You're an asshole.

Max: 'The following is non-profit, fan based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/Movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release!'

Perfection Ch. 3

(Third-pov)

The girl straddled on top of her boyfriend. She rested her nice plump on Iggy's hips grinding his shaft through the fabric. Nudge's eyes stayed locked on the man's torso and waist.

Licking her lips, Nudge pulled on Iggy's zipper. The slow opening noise in her ear made the butterflies in her stomach sink in numbers. It made her relax for reasons unknown. And for obvious reasons, her virgin pussy was getting wet.

Nudge ignored it for now. She focused on removing her man's pants. Thankfully, they slid right off after they were unbuttoned.

Coming down with the wranglers was his boxers. Now in Nudge's palms was Iggy's hard pulsing cock. Five and a half inches of man with little bleach blonde hairs at the bottom.

She took her index and middle fingers and began to stroke the underneath of the shaft. Methodically tucking her tips at his sack, she dragged the rest of her soft moisturized fingers against his rod all the way up to his round tip. While doing so, the teen rubbed his meatus in circles.

"Where the hell did you learn this?" he sighed.

Nervous, "I kind of watch...porn."

Iggy scoffed, "From what I've heard, the girl normally has it in her mouth to start out."

"Heard?" she asked forgetting about Iggy's handicap for a brief moment.

Iggy 'looked' up at Nudge sarcastically. Nudge 'looked' back before getting on her knees.

A quick kiss to the head for love. Three licks all around the body to lather. And a suckle of the scrotum out of lust. Iggy's moans let Nudge now that all those hours of memorizing the acts in her secret porn collection were paying off.

Like a mad animal, Nudge engulfed her prey's organ. She passionately sucked on her man's meat making sure her nose touched his pubic hairs.

"Aw Nudge!" Iggy groaned grasping her hair.

Up and down her head went. Slurping loudly with each bob, her tongue stayed curled to the shape of him. Oh, was it hot and tasty.

Every now and again, Nudge would pause from sucking to play. Her tongue raced around and around the length while massaging those hairy testicles. Balling his sperm banks between two fingers and a thumb like two dice. Iggy was losing his mind.

This girl he'd known for years was servicing him like no one ever had. Her wet mouth and soft lips driving him into submission. The worst part was probably the best as well. He wanted to cum straight down her throat.

"Nudge." He panted, "I can't hold it much longer."

The grip Iggy had on Nudge's hair tightened. Instinct took control and the girl, engulfing him once more, sucked harder and moved faster. She wanted nothing more than to drink the contents of the twitching cock.

The noises in that room were anything but innocent. The seductive slurping and moaning Nudge let out were pure enjoyment. Iggy's groaning and gasp coming from ecstasy. They let it all out knowing no one could hear them.

That's exactly what Iggy did. He let it all out in one hot load.

"NUDGE!" he proclaimed shoving his girlfriend all the way down his crotch.

Her eyes shot open as white gold flooded out of the white knight's cock. The taste of it wasn't what the girl expected. It was...salty.

'_All this time I thought that was just a rumor._' Nudge thought.

Shot after shot came into her mouth. Some even perfectly going down her throat. And Nudge drank it all down like a shot of whiskey.

"Oh man." Iggy said releasing his lover, "Where the fuck did you learn that?"

She took a moment to catch her breath before answering in smug fashion, "Well, bananas plus a horny girl multiplied by a few dozen porno sites equal a blowjob technique."

"Ugh! Nobody said there'd be math."

Giggling, Nudge refastened Iggy's pants tucking his limp cock inside. The girl then lay next to Iggy.

"So, when're you gonna do that to me?"

"...Uh...I'm more of a 'pie and cookies' guy. But if you got 'banana and nuts', that's cool. I'm not judging." Lightly smacking him for the smart-ass comment, Nudge smiled and snuggled up to her satisfied boyfriend. "How's tomorrow sound?"

"Sounds good."

!

Nighttime rolled around and Nudge was in the kitchen for a snack. She had school in the morning and if Max found her, there'd be hell to pay. Last time, Max took away her phone for two weeks. So, she was doing her best ninja impression.

Tip toeing to the fridge, our little 16 year old cocksucker cracked the appliance open.

"Let's see here." Nudge hummed looking at what she could eat. "Ah! Perfect." Out of the fruit cabinet was (no, not a banana you pervert) an apple.

The faintest whimpering caught the girl's ear. It seemed like a muffled shrieking of some sort. Almost as if, a woman was being tortured.

There were inaudible words being thrown. No matter how hard Nudge listened and searched the kitchen for it, they couldn't be deciphered. That was until she entered the laundry room.

The screams were coming from the backyard. The locked screen door seemed to help muffle the pleas. And that's where Nudge went.

The cold air hit Nudge's uncovered arms. That's what you get for sleeping in a tank top and p-j bottoms. That was second to her curiosity however.

Even though she still couldn't figure out what the subdued yells meant. However, there location was found. The underground bomb-bunker that was installed during the cold war decades ago. It was the deciding factor of why Max & Fang got the house.

Living in an orphanage known as 'The School' where your privacy was pointless and security only came into play if you tried to escape, Fang developed an O.C.D. for those two things. Thanks to Max, he could go to parties and allow people inside his home for super-bowl-Sunday. But it was no surprise if he watched everyone like they were disobedient children.

Nudge walked up to door ready to type in the, updated, passcode into the system. But the door was...open. It's never open. Why was the door slightly open? On top of that, why was the light on?

She opened the rest of the metal door and cautiously stepped down the stairs. At the end of a long hallway containing a two years supply of food and toiletries was the room Max told Nudge she was never allowed to go inside. For years, Nudge assumed that the second room contained money, irreplaceable and sentimental items.

What lied behind yet another open door was the shouts that had died down into desperate cries.

"I'm sorry." A woman said. "Please forgive me. Show some mercy. I didn't mean for-"

WHACK!

"MWHAAAAA! Mercy! Mercy!"

WHACK! WHACK!

Goosebumps ran across her dark skin. Steadily, Nudge looked beyond the 12-inch metal door. Waiting for her, was a terrifying sight that turned her on harder than anything see's seen on a laptop.

A blindfolded naked Max, with chains on her hands lead through a pulley system forcing her onto her tiptoes. Fang, shirtless and in loose fitting short holding large paddle. A large room containing all sorts of sexual toys and bondage devices.

There was this sick, twisted wanton smile slathered across Max's red face. Her breathing was inaccurate, ranging from deep gasp to quick pants within five seconds. Her tongue just hung out of her mouth like a bitch in heat. Of course, this was due to her swollen red ass and the vibrator deep inside her dripping pussy.

"Mercy." She begged. "Mercy...master."

Like a baseball player, Fang swung the hard paddle knocking Max into insanity!

"MWHAAAAAA!"

It must've been a foul ball since he swung again.

WHACK!

"MAAAAAAA!"

These screams weren't of devilish torture. Max's wretched grin spoke three words, 'Hit me harder'.

Fang, with an evil smirk, was more than happy to comply.

'_Oh my God, my guardians are total masochists._' Nudge thought, '_And she had the nerve to call me a slut._'

END

Iggy: And you guys thought Max was pregnant?

Max: I swear, Silver, if you decide to go that route at any time in the story, I will rip your dick off!

Fang:...

Max: What?

Silver: (River Song voice) Spoilers!

Max: You're a Whovian?

Silver: With all the 'banana' jokes, you're just now guessing that?


	4. Chapter 4

Silver: Well, I hope you guys will stick around after last chapter.

Max: I am going to murder you!

Silver: The s&m isn't going to be a regular thing! I swear! It's going to work into the plot!

Max: You made me sound like a hooker!

Nudge: Everyone has a fetish. It's nothing to be ashamed of.

Iggy: Yeah Max. I thought you looked great.

Silver:...can someone just please read the disclaimer.

Fang: 'The following is non-profit, fan based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/Movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release!

Perfection Ch.4

(Third-Pov)

Nudge was never so happy to be at school. She had witnessed something last night that she will never get out of her head. Something that no one should see they're guardians do.

Have sex.

Not just any type of sex. Fang had Max tied up and blindfolded forcing her to scream as he paddled her. There are so many things you don't want to see your parents do. That's probably on top of the list.

"Nudge! Are you paying attention?" the teacher asked.

Snapping out of her thoughts, "Sorry miss."

!

"Hey Nudge!" a voice called down the hall.

The dark skinned teenager turned around to see one of her few real friends.

"Hey Angel!" she replied.

The girl coming toward Nudge was no ordinary 14-year-old girl. The little blonde standing at 5'3 was Nudge's best friend since middle school. All the guys wanted those smooth, toned, vanilla legs. More specifically, what was under that uniform skirt. Her breasts were only B-cups so her ass is what got the attention.

What makes her 'no ordinary' girl was her reputation as the fastest swimmer in the school's history. It was amazing how such a short girl with little feet could out swim seniors who've been on the team since they were freshmen. Which is what Angel was.

"I heard you got yourself a boyfriend." Angel sung.

Shocked, Nudge cuffed Angel's mouth and dragged her by the arm to the girl's bathroom that was around the corner. No one needed to hear any sort of rumor that Nudge was dating a college boy. Thanks God school was over.

"Where did you hear that!?" she stated

"I heard my mom talking to your mom on the phone." Angel huffed. Nudge ignored her slight attitude do to her own. The blonde had this reputation of being a bit of a princess.

"Don't call Max my mom! It's weird!"

Quizzically, "How?" she asked.

Pouting, "She's like six years older than I am! She's basically my big sister. That's how!"

Angel sent her a very sinister smirk, "Just like Iggy. Right?"

Now there was no way to deny it. Nudge had devised no plan in case someone asked about Iggy. She had no intention do give any indication that she gave a 19 year-old a blow job last night.

But, Angel had this way about her. She could look someone in the eye and tell if they were lying or telling the truth. Especially with Nudge who stutters when nervous and babbles like an idiot when excited. For this, Angel got the nickname 'mind-reader' in middle school and she's carried it proudly ever since.

"...Please don't tell anyone." Nudge humbly offered.

Scoffing, "What do I get in return?"

"I won't tell anyone about Celeste." Nudge crossed her arms, pushing her bust up a bit, and smiled knowing that Angel would fold.

If there was one thing Angel was secretive about, it was her childhood stuffed animal. For some reason, the swimmer didn't want anyone to know that she has kept the same brown bear with wings since she was six. It's been her security blanket. Now it's blackmail.

Angel submitted at that moment, "Ah! No! Please don't tell any..." then it dawned on her, "you're lying."

Nudge's mouth twitched a little almost as if she were saying 'damn'.

Angel continued, "Yeah. You're not a snitch. But don't worry, I'm not either...on one condition."

Defeated, "What?"

The blonde hopped foreword in glee, "You have to tell me all the little details! Is he romantic? Is he as strong as he looks? How does he kiss? What's the sex like? How big is his dick!?"

"We haven't done it yet!" she replied in shock. "And why the hell would you want to know all that?"

"I think the fact that I'm new to puberty might have something to do with it." Angel stated blandly. Which was another one of her traits.

Nudge pressed her palm against her forehead exhausted, "Fine. But you better not tell anybody."

"I won't. I prom-"

**BOOM! **

The walls around the girl's rattled them.

"You Okay!?" Angel shouted.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Nudge and Angel sprinted out of the room to see what caused the minor earthquake.

The two joined the kids already out of the classrooms and running in the hallway. They chattered and spoke amongst themselves as they rushed to the first floor.

"Oh that's right. Today is a B-day." Angel sighed. "I'm going home now. Mom is gonna be so mad."

Nudge finally remembered what that meant, "Oh yeah. I forgot about his beef with the wrestling team."

Just for the sake of it, the junior went down the stairs with the others to see what the sophomore had concocted now.

First floor, green hallway, room 1-4 was being evacuated. The students were being taken to the showers. The girls were 'wooing' over the senior's hot bodies despite being covered in whip cream.

That's right. Someone planted a whip cream bomb in the wrestling room. But you know who that 'someone' is. Everyone already knew who it was.

The 15-year-old was hiding in the closet on the opposite side of the room. Too bad Gazzy was snickering like an idiot. Otherwise, he might have not attracted the principal to him, opened the door, and found him holding the cell-phone detonator.

Enter the school 'Gasman'. Angel's big brother. Gazzy.

END

Silver: Yay! No sex in this chapter!

Iggy: Aw! I wanted some more action.

Fang: I wanted to spank Max some more.

Max: Tsk. Fucking perverts.

Silver: Calm down, I'll put some lemon in again soon.

Nudge: Aren't you going to say 'Happy late Valentine's day' or something?

Silver:...why would I celebrate a bullshit holiday that's 100% commercialized and serves no other purpose than for couples to buy stupid shit for each other?

Nudge:...so the girl can let you fuck her as a reward for the new plushy.

Silver: So why is one day out of the rest of the year so special?

Nudge & Max:...

Fang: Uhm...

Iggy...I've got no God damned idea.

Gazzy: We'll see you guys next time. And please don't think Silver is an asshole. We know there's a history behind it all; he's just trying to be funny.

Angel: And failing.


End file.
